Kang Joon-Sang / Lee Min-Hyeong
|image=File:Vlcsnap-2011-10-01-10h49m29s25.png|300px |imagewidth=300px |status=Main Character |gender=Male |age=28 years |occupation=Architect |health=Active |cast in drama=Bae Yong-Joon |anime vocal=Bae Yong-Joon }} Background Lee Min-Hyeong is one of the protagonist in the anime. He is the son of Kang Mi Hee , a famous pianist. His actual name is Kang Joon-Sang. He is two months older than Yujin as said by Sanghyeok who happened to notice their birthdays. Picture Gallery ► Appearance Kang Joon-sang is black-haired with dark eyes. Lee Min-hyeong, has blonde hair and wears eyeglasses. He has a very handsome face and pleasant voice. His charming qualities make him attractive to women. Personality Joonsang is quiet and a young man of few words. He tends to be indifferent towards other person feelings. It's stated that he does not know how to relate with his friends. Min-Hyeong on the other hand is a warm-hearted person who cares for everyone and is sensitive to other person feelings. Relationships Jeong Yoojin Joonsang holds a special position for Yoojin in his heart. Both of them were in love till Joonsang's accident cuts it in short abruptly. Min-Hyeong is first attracted towards Yoojin because of her charm. Later as he slowly starts to regain his memories he falls in love with Yoojin. He even proposes to marry her later. Though later on in the series he finds out that he is Yoojin's half brother sharing the same father. Kim Sang-Hyeok Joonsang is clearly hostile towards Kim Sang-Hyeok which, he tells, is because Kim has everything which makes him want to take away everything. Min-Hyeong is not hostile towards Sang-Hyeog and initially respects his relation with Yoojin. But later as he starts to regain his memories starts to ignore Sanghyeok. But after Min-Hyeong/Joonsang finds out that Yoojin is his half sister the two enemies become good friends, with Joonsang entrusting Yoojin to him. But later in the sequel it is shown that his father is Prof.Kim Jinwoo making the two brothers. Oh Chelin Joonsang is Oh Chelin's first love also but he is clearly not interested in Chelin even though she likes him. Min-Hyeong becomes Chelin's boy friend after they met in Paris. They later brokeup after Min-Hyeong starts to regain his memories. Kang Mihee Joonsang didn't have a good relationship with his mother Kang Mihee. This is mostly because he is an illegitimate child and also of her refusal to tell him anything about his father. Joonsang is very determined to find his father, reason he went to study in Choonchun. Min-Hyeong loves his mother very much and he mostly obeys what she tells him to do. He respects her wish to keep silent about his father.But later on as he regains his memories he stops trusting his mother. 'Professor Kim Jin-woo' Joon-Sang is Prof.Kim's star pupil. The latter has high expectation of him as he shows incredible math solving skills. The Professor initially wonders if he is Joonsang's father but Kang Mee-hi denies it but in the sequel it is learnt that the professor(Sang-Hyeok's father) is his father and not Hyunsoo(Yoo-jin's father) as perceived by is mother thanks to a DNA test. Plot Kang Joon-sang is a serious but highly talented high-school student who is in search of his father's identity. In a small town named Chuncheon in Korea, he meets a girl by the name of Yoojin and falls in love with her. But on New Year's Eve he is hit by a truck and believed to be dead by his friends. Unknown to Yoojin and his friends, he suffered a serious brain damage and lost all his memories including Yoojin's. With Joon-sang's amnesia, his mother Kang Mi Hee hires a psychiatrist to modify his painful memories of being an illegitimate son and his dark past. Due to this, he forgets his past in Korea and it is instead install new memories which he was brought up in Texas, USA and with a new name of "Lee Min-hyeong". He grows up to be a highly accomplished architect. In Korea, he becomes the manager of a construction firm where Yoojin is an assigned contractor. Again in Korea he suffers another accident in a ski resort, he learns that a previous accident ten years ago taken from his prior medical report that his actual name is Kang Joonsang. Visiting his home at Chuncheon, he finds the tape that he gave to Yoojin for Christmas 10 years ago. Realizing that Yoojin still loves Joonsang and has been waiting for him for 10 years, Minhyeong tries hia best to recollect his memories with Yoojin. As his memories start to come back he falls in love with Yoojin again ending his relationship with Oh Chelin. He even proposes to marry Yoojin who was engaged to Kim Sang-Hyeok. But later on after being quizzed about a question he had asked as Joonsang to Sanghyeok's father Prof. Kim he realizes that he and Yoojin share the same father and that they are half siblings. So he decides to leave her. But Prof. Kim believes that Joon-sang was the result of his one-night stand with Kang Mihee when she was brokenhearted when Yoojin's father married another woman. Although Kang Mihee continuesly denied that Prof Kim is Joonsang's father, he is fully convinced that he is his son, he took a DNA with Joonsang's. And it confirms his faternity. He is Joonsang's father, making Sanghyeok and Joonsang's half brothers. A sequel leads to check-up which reveals that he has a blood clot in his head that should be removed by operation soon or he'll lose his eye-sight. The side-effect could be lose of memory. Joonsang chooses to go to the US. Talents *He is an award winning architect. *He is also the director of an international construction firm. *He is also excellent performer as a pianist or piano player. *He is also shown being pretty good at volleyball. Category:Characters